Soul of the Heart
by Sassbrat
Summary: ONE-SHOT After a bad fight with his Uncle and a bad fight with his friends Wally feels that his doesn't belong on the team or in this world and decides to end his life. Will the team find thier lost speedster in time?


**Hello my readers. This is a one shot the I wanted to write based on experience that I had in my college days. ImaniSechelles gets credit for her idea used in this chapter as getting to to jump start the story. So thank you very much.**

**WARNING: Attempted suicide.**

Soul of the Heart

Wally looked over the edge of the cliff that he was sitting on as tears trailed down his green eyes and onto his cheeks. The speedster just couldn't believe that his uncle had done what he had done. Sure Wally could believe that his teammates would do what they did but his Uncle Barry?

The red head thought back to earlier in the day when he had his fight with his uncle and teammates at different times.

_Flashback_

Wally had just arrived at Mount Justice from his mission with his team and had gotten into a fight with them well mostly Artemis and Superboy almost the second they returned. M'gann had been injured and they blamed him because he was the closest to her and had also had pushed her out the window to prevent the young Martian from getting any more hurt. The team had taken it the wrong way and it looked like he had pushed M'gann on purpose.

"How could you be so careless Kid Idiot?" Artemis yelled at the top her lungs at the speedster.

"You almost got M'gann killed with you not paying attention." Superboy yelled just as loud.

Wally tried to get a word in to explain his side of the story but every time he tried to open his mouth to speak someone would cut him off.

"M'gann is in a coma because of the fall, a fall that should not have happened." Kaldur pointed out. He was trying to remain the peace keeper of the group but it was hard when one of your friends was badly hurt from something that could have been prevented.

Wally still tried to get a word in but failed. It Wasn't until Artemis had said something that made Wally's blood boil.

"How could someone as fast as you do something so stupid like that? How your father puts up with you in a wonder in itself and hasn't killed you yet." The blond Archer yelled without thing and also thinking that Flash was Wally's Father.

Wally paled at the mention of his father not killing him and thought back to when his father had tried to kill him. Wally did something that he would later regret. He smacked Artemis across the face so hard that he left a red mark.

Everyone gasped at what the red head did which was something that he would never do.

"Don't talk about my father like you know him." Wally screamed as tears threatened to fall from his eyes.

"Wally that was uncalled for and you should apologize." Kaldur responded only to shake a little when he saw the glare that Wally was giving him.

"I am not doing anything other than I'm leaving until you hear the story from M'gann as to what had really happened before you decide to gang up of me." The red head replied in a cold tone. Wally turned on his heels and headed for the Zeta-Tubes to get the hell of a place that he couldn't call a safe haven.

When he got home Barry was in a uproar which was rare for him but it had seem that someone had told him what had happened and what Wally had done to Artemis.

"Wally what were you thinking? You know that you don't hit girls. I raised you better than that." Barry Yelled at his nephew as soon as he walked into the door.

"It's not what you think Uncle Barry." Wally tried to explain that he was sorry about what he had done to Artemis and was going to apologize to the blond archer when everyone had calmed down but Barry wasn't going to let him.

"Wally they told me that you pushed Megan and now she is in a coma from the fall. Are really that jealous of Conner that you have a 'if I can't have her no one can' attitude?" The blond man asked with anger in his eyes.

Wally looked at his uncle with confusion in his eyes. Why would his uncle ever think that he would hurt M'gann like that? Sure he flirted with her but he was raised better than that and that you always respect a female.

"How could you ever think that I would hurt M'gann after everything I went through growing up?" Wally screamed back.

"Stop yelling Wally. All I know is that everyone saw you push Megan out of a window." Barry said still glaring at his young nephew.

"So you immediately think that I wanted to hurt her with knowing what happened at the mission?" Wally replied as once again tears started to fall from his face.

"All I know is that you pushed Megan out of window and hit Artemis in anger. Which you know is something that I don't approve of." Barry told Wally.

Wally was starting to see red and also see that his uncle, the man that he had come to know as a father start acting like his own father who used to beat him and not believe anything he said.

"Stop acting like you're my father or something!" Wally screamed out at the top of his lungs.

SMACK

Wally held his hand up to the side of his cheek where his uncle had slapped him. The red head looked at his uncle scared and hurt. Barry had made a promise never to hit him at all and the blond had never hit him once since he had come to live with the older speedster. Now Barry had hit him in anger which was something thing Wally's father had done lots of times.

"You say you're never going to be like my father but guess what Uncle Barry you just did what he loved to do." Wally cried out before he took off away from his uncle and away from his pain.

The last thing he heard was his Uncle yelling his name.

_End Flashback_

Wally hugged his knees to his chest as he continued to sob. The red haired speedster felt hurt and betrayed that his friends and family would not hear his side of the story about what really had happened with M'gann. It was true that he pushed M'gann out of the window but only to prevent more injury to the green girl but from the ground point of view it looked like he had pushed her for no reason.

Wally could handle his friends ganging up on him but he couldn't handle his uncle and mentor turning against him without finding out what had really happened and then Barry had done the thing he had sworn never to do and that was hit Wally in anger.

To the young speedster it seemed like everyone he cared about was against him no matter what he tried to do to make his teammates and family understand. The straw that broke the camel's back was when Artemis said it was a miracle that his father hadn't killed him which given the situation when he was younger was a miracle. Barry also hitting him hurt the most.

.

Wally thought that maybe it would be best if he wasn't around anymore to make his family hate him. It wasn't like he was going to be missed at all with the way everyone was acting around him.

Wally slowly pulled out the Swiss army knife that his uncle had given him when he first became Kid Flash from his pocket and opened the large blade. He then place the edge of the blade to his wrist and just as he was about to press down he heard a loud 'NO" come from behind him. Imagine his surprise when he saw his team and his uncle all in civvies running towards him yelling at his to put the knife down.

Wally made a move to stand up and get away from his so called family if they decided to come back for another round of 'blame Wally'.

"Wally Before you do anything rash just hear us out." Robin yelled.

"Why should I listen to you? You wouldn't listen to me when I wanted to tell you what happened with Megan." Wally growled back.

The teens had the decently to look ashamed at what Wally had just said. It was true that they didn't give him the chance to plead his case.

"Wally we're sorry that we didn't listen to you. Megan woke up and told us that she was already injured when you pushed her out the window and only did that so she wouldn't get killed." Conner said looking Wally in the eye.

Wally just huffed. "Oh so now you know that whole truth." Wally sneered still keeping the blade on his wrist.

"Conner's right we should have let you talk and Barry explained everything as to why you smacked me. Wally please if I had known what you had gone through I would have never said what I had said." Artemis yelled out.

"Wally, listen to me. I am so sorry for what I did. I never should have hit you like that." Barry said pleading. "I always listened to what you had to say but this time I didn't and there is no excuse for doing that. Please just put the knife down and step away from the edge of the cliff."

Wally started to tremble as he took another step back to the edge. His mind was telling him that he should believe his uncle and friends but part of him didn't want to.

"WALLY Please!"

Artemis cry brought him out of his trance and got his mind back to reality. The young speedster knew that they were telling the truth about being sorry if Artemis was really sorry for what she had done.

The red head threw the Swiss Army knife of the ground and fell down to the ground and brought his knees up to his chest and started to softly cry as he slowly rocked himself back and forth.

Barry made a move to comfort the boy that he thought of as his own but was beaten to the punch by a blond that move faster than he could ever.

Artemis wrapped her arms around Wally and just hugged him with all of her might. She had never thought that something that she had said would make the joker of team want to kill himself but then again his home life up until he was eight was not the best in the world. Heck her life was better than his.

Wally wrapped his arms around his blond teammate and continued to cry his eyes out. He knew that he was safe with his friends and that they were sorry but it still hurt with what they had done to him.

Suddenly he felt Strong familiar arms wrap around his body and whisper comforting words to him much like the person had done when he was younger.

After lots of hugs and comforting words Wally started to stand up but found that he couldn't do to him not eating for a while. So Artemis and his uncle helped him up and each swung an arm around their shoulders and carried him to the nearest Zeta-tube location where it was sure that when Wally got to Mt. Justice he was going to be grounded for a long time and have to undergo some therapy sessions with Black Canary after this little stunt. But Wally didn't care at the moment cause he knew that he was wanted and loved by his friends and family.

**I hope that you like this story. It was just something that I wrote in a day and had been pondering what to do with it for a while.**

**PLEASE let me know what you think about it**


End file.
